


A cup of sugar

by thevaliantdust



Series: Vox Moderna [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Neighbour AU, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahra gets a rather unorthodox welcome to the neighborhood by a very cute dark haired girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cup of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> _“I know we just met yesterday but the landlord is coming over and I have ~~2 cats~~ **a huge ass dog** please hang out with them for a few hours” AU_

Zahra isn’t quite sure about the neighbourhood, but at least the company is good. Within two hours of moving her things into her new place, she’s already met several of the neighbours. 

There’s the darling hulk of a man, Grog, who carried her couch in from the moving van… in one hand. And then invited her to join him for a drink later. 

Then came that lovely redhead with a batch of ‘welcome to the neighbourhood’ cookies and a rather exotic pot plant (because apparently she’s not a fan of cut flowers, one of those hippy sorts, Zahra thinks to herself). She’s sure Kash will be most besotted with that one when he comes to visit. 

The pair of dark haired twins each tossed her a greeting in passing as they arrived home, introducing themselves with shockingly similar names that Zahra was bound to get mixed up. The girl did hang back and send her a wink after her brother went inside though, so Zahra had a feeling they’d be getting better acquainted at some point. 

Admittedly, she didn’t expect that point to be the ass-crack of dawn the very next morning. 

Zahra answers the rapid knocking on her door with a bleary eyed confusion. 

“Hello?” She rasps, and if she straightens up a little when she sees it’s the cute girl twin, well that’s only because she wants to make a good impression on her new neighbours. That’s all. 

“Morning, darling, so sorry for the hour, oh and welcome to the neighbourhood! So, I know this is a bit much, we only met yesterday- how are you settling in by the way? Do you need anything? A cup of sugar? That’s usually what neighbours do for each other, right?”

The dark haired girl- Vax? No, Vex, that’s it. Vex laughs a little nervously, leg bouncing as she leans against the doorframe. Zahra lifts an eyebrow at the odd nature of this housecall.

“No I’m quite sweet enough,” she teases, searching Vex’s countenance for clues as to her odd behaviour. She seemed so laid back yesterday.

Vex’s nervous laughter turns into a genuine chuckle, and she flashes another wink at Zahra. “Oh I’m sure you are, darling,” she replies, momentarily at ease in her flirtation, before she flicks her eyes back over her shoulder and the tension in her posture resumes.

Zahra folds her arms and purses her lips affably. Vex seems to notice the change, dropping her shoulders and wringing her hands slightly in response. 

“So…” she begins, a coaxing lilt to her voice, “ I know this is probably rather audacious to even ask…”

She twists slightly, fluttering her eyelids and putting her better assets forward, the clear mark of someone who often flirts to get what she wants. Zahra can appreciate good craft when she sees it, and she won’t lie to herself- it’s working.

That is, until she catches sight of the likely reason Vex has been taking up most of her doorframe up to this point. Behind the dark haired girl sits a truly enormous dog. At least, Zahra _hopes_ it’s a dog.

Vex follow’s Zahra’s gaze past her shoulder, seemingly realising that the metaphorical cat is out of the bag. Turning back with a winning but guilty smile, she reaches out and takes one of Zahra’s hands between two of her own. 

“Darling, our landlord is paying us a surprise visit, and well, he doesn’t exactly know about Trinket,” she turns her gaze to the dog meaningfully, “so I was wondering, if you don’t mind, I mean, could you be a dear and spend a couple hours with him? He’s a sweetheart really, and housetrained, he’ll be no trouble at all, and I’d be _ever_ so grateful…”

Zahra keeps her face very neutral for a moment, enjoying the growing panic in the eyes of the girl before her. 

“Sure,” she replies at last with a warm smile and a wink. She squeezes Vex’s hand in her grasp. “I’d love to hang with this handsome fellow,” she says entirely in Trinket’s direction, before turning back to Vex. “I’m rather good with animals, actually.”

The unbridled relief on Vex’s face is almost as good as the sudden kiss she presses to Zahra’s cheek. 

“Thank you so much, darling, I owe you!” Zahra grins at the adorable little dance Vex does on the spot, before catching herself.

She pauses, hands still clasped around Zahra’s. 

“I really have to go, my brother is doing a speed clean of the apartment, and he’s useless with a vacuum cleaner… I’ll be back for Trinket as soon as the landlord is gone.”

“No rush,” Zahra replies languidly, holding a steady gaze that neither woman seems inclined to break. 

Eventually Vex breaks away with another quick squeeze of Zahra’s hand.

“Thank you so much!” She calls over her shoulder, already half-jogging back to her place.

Zahra grins and waves, then looks down at the curious mass of fur on her front step.

“Well, Trinket, looks like it’s just you and me. Come on then, love,” she says, gesturing for the dog to go ahead of her into the house, which seems to suit him just fine.


End file.
